1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an airfoil wing system for inflatable airfoils and, more particularly, the invention relates to an airfoil wing system for inflatable airfoils assisting in a controlled flight of the inflatable airfoil and allowing venting an airfoil wing during high wind conditions during flight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous inflatable devices for providing location information; however, these devices are cumbersome, are not simple to operate, will not fly under windy conditions, are driven to the ground in high wind conditions, have no maneuverability, and are dangerous to bring back to the ground in a controlled manner. MacFadden, U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,877, claims a aerodynamically stable site marker balloon capable of being tethered under adverse flight condition. However, although MacFadden may fly where the spherical balloon will not, MacFadden will not fly and in fact will be driven to the ground in high wind conditions.
Schnee, U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,739, requires at least a light wind and has significant drawbacks in high winds as it would drag the individual. It claims the kite use as a sail. The Schnee device would be totally unusable in winds having velocity exceeding 20 miles per hour whereas the within invention will fly with wind velocity up to 80 miles per hour. Bringing the Schnee device to the ground during heavy winds can be a difficult if, if not impossible, task.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an airfoil wing system for an inflatable airfoil allowing release of air from an airfoil flight to stabilize the inflatable airfoil during flight. Additionally, a need exists for an airfoil wing system for an inflatable airfoil wherein the openings in the airfoil wing automatically release air from within the airfoil wing to maximize flight and stability of the inflatable airfoil. Furthermore, there exists a need for an airfoil wing system for an inflatable airfoil wherein the airfoil wing is a para wing comprised of multiple wing panels allowing further control over the flight of the inflatable airfoil.